fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavrodus
Fire |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }}Mavrodus are Flying Wyverns. Physiology Mavrodus are large, bipedal wyverns that are covered in black-colored bony plates, with scarlet flesh being visible in the seams of the plates. Their head features two pairs of horns that point back to the rest of the body. They also possess a pointed, beak-like snout with fang-like protrusions and red glowing eyes. The wings are large, have claws, and sport scarlet-colored membranes. Two rows of large, curved, fin-shaped scutes span the length of their backside. The scutes curve forward, resembling a reversed shark fin. They have muscular legs with three clawed toes on each foot. Their tail is long, segmented, and tipped with a sharp blade. Each tail segmented holds a small spine on the dorsal region. Abilities Mavrodus breathe characteristically green fire that is almost impossible to extinguish. The fire they produce is capable of burning even underwater. They also attack using their sharp talons and spiked, bladed tail. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Gleaming Eye Wyvern *Superfamily: Red-Eyes Wyvern *Family: Mavro Habitat Range Mavrodus of the Old World inhabits areas such as the Volcano, Sandy Plains, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Volcanic Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Ingle Isle, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, and the Ruined Ridge. Mavrodus of the New World inhabit the Ancient Forest and Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche In the Old World, Mavrodus are apex predators with little competition. They often prey on lesser wyverns, particularly Bird Wyverns such as Jaggi, Velociprey, and their alpha forms or Fanged Beasts such as Bullfango. Only certain predators are strong enough to fight back an attacking Mavrodus. Such predators include Lagiacrus, Seregios, Tigrex, Gore Magala, Brachydios, Deviljho, Zinogre, Agnaktor, Astalos, and Rajang as they are large and powerful enough to threaten and possibly kill a fully grown Mavrodus. In the New World, it's not that much different. It is one of the few monsters who sits at the top of New World habitat's food chain, preying on Aptonoth, Kestodon, and Gastodon. Other monsters such as Great Jagras, Tobi-Kadachi, Anjanath, and Lavasioth would try their best not to cross the line set by these black-clad wyverns. Biological Adaptations Mavrodus produce a strange, green fire that's unlike the flames produced by other fire-breathing monsters. They possess unique flames sacs that produce special chemicals that undergo an exothermic reduction-oxidation reaction when ignited by heat. They then spit the flaming material in the form of a fireball or a flamethrower-like stream. The resulting fire contains its own supply of oxygen and does not require any external source of air. Consequently, it cannot be smothered, and may ignite in any environment if given sufficient initial heat. It burns well while wet, and cannot be easily extinguished with water—though enough water to remove sufficient heat may stop the reaction. The fire can continue to burn even underwater. The fact that the fire is green implies that the wyverns possess copper sulfate and/or boric acid in their bodies. Mavrodus are encased in shiny, black, bony plates that protect their soft flesh underneath. The black color of the plates serve as camouflage at night, hiding the wyverns from nocturnal predators while they sleep. The plates are actually highly modified scales. They are adept fliers, similar to the likes of Rathalos and Seregios. As a weapon, the strength of the tail is very effective, being strong enough to impale and lift small prey with seemingly little effort. Behavior Mavrodus are extremely aggressive towards other monsters who venture into their territory. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Attack Up (S), HG Earplugs, Punishing Draw, Speed Sharpening, Blind Eye Gunner Armor Skills: Attack Up (S), HG Earplugs, Recoil Down +1, Reload Speed +1, Steadiness -1 Weapons Attacks *'Triple Bite': Mavrodus bites thrice in a manner similar to Dreadking Rathalos. Each bite deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Flaming Bites': When enraged, Mavrodus will spew flames from its mouth as it bites. Each bite deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Emerald Fireball': Mavrodus shoots an emerald-colored fireball at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Triple Fireball': Mavrodus shoots a fireball in three different directions similarly to Rathian; one to the right, another to the left, and the third one straight in front of it. Each fireball deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. **'Quadruple Fireball': When enraged, after shooting the third fireball, Mavrodus will shoot a fourth fireball directly at the ground in front of it as it jumps back. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight, while also causing wind pressure. *'Rotating Combo': Mavrodus starts by snapping at the hunter, and then quickly spinning around to whip them with its tail. Afterwards, it will face the hunter to shoot a fireball at them. Each hit deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight if the hunter is hit by the fireball at the end. *'Wing Attack': Mavrodus brings back its wing before swinging it forward to hit the hunter with it, akin to Astalos. Mavrodus will attack with one, then attack with the other. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Double Wing Slam': Mavrodus spreads its wings and jumps into the air, slamming both of its wings on he ground when it lands. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Wing Combo': Mavrodus will perform its Wing Attack, and then quickly perform the Double Wing Slam immediately after. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Flying Corkscrew': Mavrodus takes flight and rears back a bit before hurtling itself towards the hunter, spinning wildly as it flies at them. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Repeated Tail Thrust': While flying, Mavrodus will quickly stab the hunter multiple times with its bladed tail. Each hit deals a small amount of damage, but can quickly drain a hunter's health if all of the hits connect. *'Flaming Emerald Stream': Mavrodus takes a deep breath before launching a stream of bright green fire at the hunter. Mavrodus will move the stream from side to side in order to hit the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. **'Revolving Flaming Emerald Stream': Mavrdus will stand in place and turn 360 degrees while breathing fire. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. **'Flying Flaming Emerald Stream': Mavrodus uses its Flaming Emerald Stream while flying, aiming the stream downwards at the ground. Mavrodus will flying around as it breathes fire, similarly to Teostra's flying flamethrower attack. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Neck = ★★ *Torso = ★ *Left Wing = ★★ *Right Wing = ★★ *Left Leg = ★★ *Right Leg = ★★ *Tail = ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Etymology Mavrodus is derived from μαύρος mávros (Greek for black, referring to its primarily black coloration). Redaizugon is a contraction of レッドアイズドラゴン reddo aizu doragon (red eyes dragon). Notes *How Mavrodus' fire works is very similar to thermite. *Its head, chest, back, and wings can be broken, while the tail can be severed. *When in rage mode, Mavrodus will huff green flames *Mavrodus' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310